dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Images
It's well known that B:TAS had a very different visual style from the rest of the DCAU (though SS had what I would call a variant, at least for the first two seasons). However, the majority of the characters to appear in the series also appeared in later DCAU shows, many featuring different appearances. Is there a preference for which style is used for images? Zatanna was actually who made me think of this. She currently has a BTAS screenshot, but she could just as easily have the slightly sharper look from Justice League. Also, are captions beneath pictures consider outside continuity, or should they be treated as in universe as well? - NakedSamurai 05:34, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :The rule is to include a picture with the most recent character's design on the infobox (Supergirl). Zatanna may not fall under that category because her JLU design is not so different as let's say, the Joker's or even Batman's. But there's no rule against it. And the captions can be out-of-universe to identify different designs. ― Thailog 11:20, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Image Selection As we all know, several characters have been shown throughout the extensive DCAU timeline. As a result, these people have varying appearances: great examples include Batman, Superman, and Static. When selecting a bio image, which version of the hero should we use? Static is the best example: currently, his bio image is the 2070's version that appeared in JLU. While this isn't a problem per se, popular perception of the hero would seem to call for the younger version from the actual show. It's a consistency thing. If we're going to use the latest versions of every character, then I think we'll have to apply that to Batman, Superman, Amanda Waller, etc. To me, though, it seems the better idea would be to go with the image from the era we have the most information on: for Batman, any time between the start of TNBA and the end of JLU (since those were only slight variations), Superman from the start of STAS to the end of JLU (see previous parenthetical explanation), for Static the version used during seasons 3 and 4 (since the show's animation style seemed more streamlined into DCAU continuity at that point...and that costume just looks better :D). - NakedSamurai 21:09, 2 March 2007 (UTC) : I completely agree. "The most recent picture" guideline should be used with temperance. Static in the 2070 is hardly as notorious as his most recognizable likeness, i.e. the version featured on his primary adventures. Otherwise we'd have to add JLU Superman to the infobox, and the older Terry McGinnis. ― Thailog 21:20, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::Right. The main reason I picked the JLU Static for the infobox is because its the cleanest image I have of him. (I wish WB would release the entire series on DVD - Zeta Project too.) --BoneGnawer 21:26, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :::I wasn't trying to call anyone out on that, and I figured the reason behind that choice was along those lines. And yeah, I wish they'd release those shows as well ><. - NakedSamurai 21:55, 2 March 2007 (UTC)